The 8th Loser
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: In 1989 a clown many call IT terrorized Derry. 17 years later Pennywise is back and hungry for vengeance. Having vowed to return and fight the Losers Club unites once more to combat this evil. There is one tiny difference. Where before there was 7 now there is 8 and she is a G.I Joe ready to fight. *Based off 2009 and 2013 G.I Joe along with 2017 and 2019 IT movies* Snake Eyes/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Loretta and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The 8th Loser Prologue **

_In 1999 a terrible monster called IT that takes the form of a demonic clown terrorized the small town Derry in Maine. IT fed off of peoples fear and consumed every single child it could possibly get its hands on. You see this awful demon returns every 17 years back to this exact town in order to feed and commit it's heinous acts. _

_But back then IT wasn't allowed to go unchecked. For the first time ever a group of children from all different backgrounds in that town banded together to combat IT after one of them lost their younger sibling to it. Together they managed to land a humiliating defeat to IT and force the monster back into the crevice whence it came a hell of a lot earlier than originally intended much to IT's infinite displeasure. _

_Now IT back and more than happy to wreak havoc and make his revenge on those who have both escaped and defied him. _

_Now 17 years have passed and despite the hopes from the Losers Club that the creature was gone for good IT has arisen from hibernation once more to continue the reign of terror that was cut short the last time. _

_But that's not as easy as it first sounds. _

_In the almost three decades the Losers Club has dispersed and gone their separate ways. _

_Originally it's assumed that there were seven members that belong to this tight fellowship known as the Losers Club. In reality there is an eighth addition to this tightknit group of friends. _

_Her name is Constance, Connie for short._

_Like the others Constance was victimized by Pennywise that has left lingering damage from trauma. _

_Loretta is strong and has worked through those problems to the point where they are practically nonexistent. _

_Just as the majority of the Losers Club have Loretta formed a life all her own. Believe it or not Loretta actually enlisted in the military when she became old enough to join._

_Loretta became a diligent and dedicated soldier, serving her country well. So much that a top secret military organization took notice._

_The G.I. Joe Team where here Constance goes by Tigress. Her rank and codename because of her fierceness in the heat of battle both against their enemy's along with the initial desire to protect her comrades and the innocent. _

_A top secret military network with people recruited from all across the world that handles operations that concerns the entire world, not just one nation. Basically when all else fails the Joe's don't._

_And neither will Constance._

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to upload this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. Now I know this is an unusual mixer, but I hope you all do like it. **

**Also, which actress would you recommend for the cover image to this story. I'm really stumped on that and am open to suggestions. So have at it. The one who gives me the actress chosen for this role will have one question answered pertaining to this story. So I advise that you choose wisely on both fronts. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend is the newest addition to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Constance and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The 8****th**** Loser Chapter 1**

**Present Day, 17 Years Later:**

With the leaders in COBRA apprehended and now imprisoned in high security facilities G.I. Joe finally has a chance to take it easy, but they can't entirely let their guard down.

Because the initial location of the G.I. Joe base has been exposed to a formidable adversary and can be spread to others the entire operation now has to be relocated to a new undisclosed location that's even more challenging to find than the first except for a select few to trust with the secret. The entire team is taking this in stride because it means G.I. Joe reinstatement after briefly being decommissioned.

Right now the entire landing platform inside the main hanger bay filled to the brim with hundreds of Joes packing a loading all different kinds of transports to make the journey.

Constance, "Connie" is in her now almost emptied quarters getting the last of her stuff together. She now has two duffels filled to the brim with her signature weapons, uniform, clothes, and the most essential possessions in her opinion.

Zipping the last bag closed, Constance said "There. That's the last of it."

As Constance is about to heft the bags over her shoulders and arms to meet with her team in the hanger bay her phone rings on the nearby desk. Now as a Joe Connie has multiple commination devices on hand. One of the strictest rules someone in G.I. Joe has to follow is to never use their personal phone while out in the field or during anything involving what they do here. Personal phones can be tracked so they can't risk that.

Technically Constance is about to just let it go to voicemail that is until she sees the name on the caller id.

Mike Hanlon, Derry.

All at once Constance's heart sinks deep into the pit of her stomach as foreboding dread steals into her body.

Somewhere else where all the vehicles are General Hawk and Heavy Duty are at present escorting the newly initiated Duke and Ripcord toward the Howler transport where Scarlett, Snake Eyes, and Breaker are waiting for the others.

As they get closer, looking around at all of them, Ripcord said "Man we look good."

"Yeah, well, you better get used to it," said Heavy Duty.

General Hawk said "Heavy Duty thinks you guys ought to stick around permanently."

Openly grinning, smug, Duke said "So, you're asking us, right?"

"Yeah, 'cause he didn't sound like he was asking," said Ripcord.

" 'Cause you've go to be asked to join the G.I. Joes," said Duke.

"I'm asking," admitted General Hawk.

"Well I'm in," said Duke, all for it.

"How do you feel about this," asked Ripcord, speaking to Scarlett.

Pretending to be thinking hard about the question, innocently, Scarlett said "I feel very…emotional."

"_**All Joe's mobilize and make ready for Operation Mongoose. All ground transports rendezvous at Base Brothers Grimm. All Howler Hunters will rendezvous at Base Roman Ruin. Good luck, Joes."**_

Everyone is ready to move out. Only there's one serious problem.

One of them is missing.

Tigress.

Unbeknownst to all of them Constance will not be meeting her cohorts at any of the rendezvous points. You see after her talk with Mike she had spoken to Breaker and informed him that she would be taking a separate Howler transport because the one they'd be taking is a little too full. Not knowing her to be deceitful towards them Breaker believes her right on the spot.

So Constance slips into the hanger and takes an unoccupied jet that no one has prepped for slight just yet. It was so easy and given how a tidal wave of Joes are leaving this base no one will know what she's doing until she's long gone.

As much as Constance wants to go with them with her mind and gut screaming like crazy at her to turn around and go back she can't.

No, Constance has a very important appointment to keep in Maine and she's not going to miss it for the world.

Constance has a promise to uphold. She is not going to let her fellow Losers down.

No matter how much she wants to avoid death or a court martial.

**Authors Note:**

**Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Constance and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The 8****th**** Loser Chapter 2**

All of the platoon squads have made it to the rendezvous point at the new base location. Everything is set and becoming more operational with each new installation.

Everyone has made it there in one piece.

Well almost all.

It's as a debriefing is occurring in the main control room that it's noted that someone is missing from the group.

Tigress.

Constance never arrived nor did she come with the transport she mentioned she would.

Something isn't right.

General Hawk immediately orders a scan of the footage from the previous base in order to discover some answers on what may have happened to waylay her on the path to them.

Instead them are met with a shock and a stunned layer of silence following afterwards.

All present watch in disbelief as Constance slips through the hanger bay unseen with her bags and takes a separate aircraft. Then she doesn't join the rest of the army in the relocation. She flies off in a different direction and because everyone else was occupied through other means no one thought the wiser of checking especially where she was.

Hoping to see the cause of this Breaker then goes to the security footage of her right before this when Constance received the phone call from Mike.

Constance isn't easily rattled and despite not being privy to the entire conversation held between the two separate parties they can see how pale Constance had gotten and how upset it made her judging by what they could hear it was serious enough to force her to leave.

Still it doesn't excuse going AWOL. Not by a long shot.

Not tolerating this behavior, General Hawk said "Breaker, contact Tigress on that jet immediately. See if you can contact her right now."

Break instantly complies.

On the jet at the controls Constance bears a stony and unreadable expression on her face steadfastly intent on her course. Although she seems quite composed inside it is in fact the opposite as the contact with Mike still left her deeply shaken that slowly gets worse the closer and closer she gets to Derry. The scar on her palm aches, stinging alarmingly so as she travels more towards where it all began.

It certainly didn't help in the least when the coms suddenly went off on the jet.

"Tigress, do you read? Please respond," said Breaker over the line.

Constance ignores the transmission, refusing to acknowledge it.

"Connie, please answer," persists Breaker, using the nickname he and the others have for her in hopes of provoking an answer.

It did just not in a way he or any of the others wanted.

To the contrary Constance doesn't take it well.

The first time Constance was called that was by her fellow Losers and hearing it right now given the circumstances brought back some memories that she'd rather not think about at the present moment given her current state of mind.

Constance then abruptly cuts off the transmission without saying a single word.

Back the base the Joes turn to General Hawk to see what he has to say about this, but there is now concern and worry for their comrade.

This is extremely out of character for Constance, not being like her at all.

General Hawk can sense this, too.

General Hawk ordered "Hone in on the tracking signal of the aircraft she's using. Afterwards Heavy Duty, Scarlett, Breaker, Snake Eyes, Duke, Ripcord, I want you to go after her. Bring her back. She owes us some answers."

Brow raised in surprised, Scarlett said "Isn't that a bit of overkill, General?"

Nodding, General Hawk said "Normally I would concur, but something doesn't feel right here. I'm not saying she's a traitor because only a fool would say that given how loyal she is. No, something on that call must've set her off and I want to know what it is. You have your orders."

"Yes, Sir," echoed the Joes.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Constance and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The 8****th**** Loser Chapter 3**

The Losers Club.

It's been such a long time since she's even thought about any of them while acknowledging the fact that they've never truly faded from her heart.

The entire time after the Joes made that attempt to contact her over the line Constance has almost no clue how she piloted the aircraft the remainder of the way to Derry. It's like her body is stuck on autopilot directing her on where to go while her mental state is drawn to an entirely alternate place leaving her face expressionless.

The conversation between her and Mike is weighing heavily on Constance's mind.

Just thinking about it makes her mouth inexplicably dry and the grip she has on the controls unbelievably tight. The scar on her palm repeatedly stings at certain intervals as she gets nearer to her destination. The scar each of the Losers has on their palm to signify the sacred blood oath each of them made. It is as if all the memories are bombarding her all at once even though she's never really forgotten them.

But what Mike told her back at the old base continues to replay in her mind over and over again as if its on an infinite track with no chance of stopping anytime soon.

_**Constance is back in her chambers at the old headquarters staring blankly at the caller ID on her phone as it rings for a few more seconds. **_

_**When the call is about to transfer to voicemail that's when Constance reluctantly picks up, answering the call.**_

_**Clearing her throat, Constance said "Hello."**_

"_**Constance Matthews," said Mike and by the sound of it mightily relieved. **_

_**Mike must've thought she was going to ignore the call and not pick up judging by how long she actually took to answer in the first place. Constance can't blame him for that. She had taken her sweet time about it. **_

"_**This is she. Now identify yourself," said Constance. **_

_**Constance knows very well whom is on the other end of the line. She simply needs to hear it for clarification. **_

"_**Mike Hanlon," answered Mike, softly. "From Derry. We both were part of-."**_

"_**The Losers Club," finished Constance, swallowing thickly. **_

"_**Yeah, the Losers Club," laughed Mike, but then his tone turns foreboding. "Listen, Constance…you need to come home."**_

_**All at once a clowns face with glowing and demonic amber eyes flashes her in a vision causing Constance to flinch. **_

"_**Constance," said Mike, hearing her groan in pain.**_

"_**I'm here, Mike," said Constance, rubbing her eyelids to get the image out of her head. "Mike, it's been 10 years since any of us has spoken to each other. Why are you calling me now and how did you get this number?"**_

"_**I looked you up. Got to admit you're not that easy to get ahold of, but I found your number," answered Mike. **_

_**Darn it. She's going to fix that. General Hawk would have a conniption if he knew. **_

"_**You still haven't answered me. Why are you calling," demands Constance. **_

_**There's an eerie silence.**_

_**Figuring it out, Constance said "Pennywise is back. IT's returned, hasn't he? That's why you're calling me?"**_

"_**It's starting again, Connie. Bad things are happening. Look I think I've found a way to get rid of IT for good, but we all have to be together for it to work. Besides you and I only Stanley seems to be the only one who even recalls what went on back then when we were kids. I need your help to convince everyone else about this," beseeched Mike. **_

"_**Mike, I can't. Believe me when I say that it's not that I don't want to help, but my work prevents me from joining you in Derry. If you really have looked me up after all this time then you know that," explained Constance. **_

"_**Constance, we need you," said Mike. **_

"_**Do you understand what you're asking of me," exclaimed Constance, angrily, highly distressed, trying to keep her voice down so no one else catches on. "I'm in the freaking military now. I'm not even on leave. I'm currently, right here, right now, deployed on a tour of duty. I can't just up and leave at the drop of a hat. I'll be apprehended and court martialed! Hell! No one in their right minds would probably even believe me if I told them about this. They'll think I'm crazy and have me discharged once they're done with the court martial. I've worked really hard for what I have, turned my life around. I can't just discard all of it."**_

"_**Connie, those are the very last things I want to happen you, but I know you remember the promise we all made," said Mike, firmly. **_

"_**Yeah, I do," said Constance, quietly. **_

"_**We really need to stop IT. Almost a week ago a man was slaughtered and just tonight a little girl went missing. And they're not the only ones. I've been keeping track," informs Mike. **_

"_**Shit," said Constance, eyes wide. **_

"_**This has to end," said Mike, emphasizing final part. "How soon can you get here?"**_

"_**Depends. How soon do you need me," said Constance, sighing resignedly. **_

"_**Tomorrow at the latest," said Mike. "There's a Chinese restaurant in town. Jade of the Orient. I set up a reservation there under Hanlon. Meet us there at around 7 pm."**_

_**Nodding, Constance said "I'll be there." **_

Constance then snaps out of her trance.

Turns out the navigation computer is the cause of that. In what felt like forever was in truth only a couple of hours.

Honestly it's a miracle Constance made it there to Derry safely without crashing.

Shaking it off, inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm her deeply disturbed and rattled nerves, Constance cloaks the jet in the middle of getting ready to land.

Constance has a meeting with the Losers Club to get to and cannot afford to be late.

**Authors Note:**

**At what point in the movie do you all think the Joe's should arrive? **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need to find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self-isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this, we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Constance and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The 8****th**** Loser Chapter 4**

Constance wants her arrival kept as inconspicuous as possible which is why she had the jet she's piloting on stealth mode. It will remain this way even when she steps foot outside, not wanting anyone to happen across it by accident.

Constance quickly changes into come civilian clothes, instinctively slipping some of her more nimble weapons into good hiding places and easy reach for when she knows the opportunity will come to use them. Trust the fact that any normal person looking in her direction would never have a clue that she's practically carrying a miniature arsenal. In the absence of the much more heavy duty ones remaining on the actual transport.

Good to have a stash somewhere in case of an emergency.

Constance had landed her aircraft about 2 miles away from a baseball field. She emerged from the forest on the outskirt away from a lot of light.

There's currently a game in progress that is comprised of adolescent teens with parents, coaches, family friends, and Derry residents enjoying the fun sitting on the benches and sidelines who are very enthusiastic about the game.

The sight arose some pleasant reminders, mirroring much happier times passed.

It was enough to temporarily distract Constance from meeting the others at the designated restaurant. So Constance ultimately chooses to stick around a while.

Any moment of sheer happiness, cheerfulness, joyful, and relaxation in Derry is a miracle to behold and not easy to pass up, especially given how tenuous the history is here. The enthusiasm is contagious.

So Constance leans on the fence not too far away from the stands thinking watching half an inning won't hurt.

It's a good thing Constance listened to the pull the game had on her or else she would've missed what was about to fall down.

From the corner of her eye Constance notices something the rest of the crowd is far too distracted to see.

Climbing down the bench stands, chasing what appears to be a firefly, is a little girl with a peculiar birthmark on her cheek that can't be more than in between 8 and 10 years old. She seems pretty happy to be ignoring everything that's going on in the game. Instead now focusing her attention with the firefly acting carefree.

Ordinarily this wouldn't be any cause for alarm, but these aren't any normal circumstances. In fact this is immediately raising a lot of red flags in her opinion. The circumstances are far from an ideal with a predator who is a maniac on the prowl for any child he can catch alone.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion Constance warily trails after the child, a sinking feeling of dread overtaking both her heart and stomach. This certainly increases tenfold when the supposed firefly drifts underneath the stands into the darkness of the shadows they create. Oblivious to the danger looming over her the little girl follows intent on her prize, having no idea she's being lured to her doom.

No way Constance is going to permit this to occur. Not on her watch.

Regardless of the consequences, thinking of the little girl's safety instead of her own, Constance steps right into the mess. Constance is careful to keep the child within her line of sight.

Constance almost has a heart attack when the kid makes a turn traveling into an even darker and isolated area from everyone else.

Constance automatically has a hand on where her gun is hidden, drawing it partially out as a reflex with a steady hand.

Sucking in a deep breath to control her erratic nerves Constance peers around the corner…

And hastily muffles a scream. Every ounce of training and self-control Constance has obtained during her time in the military stops her from giving away her presence.

Oh, it's a trap all right. Want to know the exact reason why Constance knows?

The Clown standing all the way at the end is a dead giveaway.

For all the way at the end, manifesting out of thin air is Pennywise himself in every terrible aspect of him she can remember. What's worse is that IT has chosen this kid as his next victim.

Constance feels utterly responsible for this little one now.

Without a denial on the subject, IT is laying it heavily on this kid. Straining to hear what they're talking about Constance gathers he's telling the little girl that he can remove the birthmark from her face. All she has to do is trust him, acting all friendly and open.

Like a spider encasing a fly in its web.

If Constance doesn't act now this kid is as good as dead.

In truth the little girl almost was if Constance hadn't reacted the way she did.

At the very last second, at the same time IT lunges with his mouth and fangs wide open to consume the little girls face whole, Constance shoots out a long fiber cord hidden in a contraption up her sleeve. The cord wraps around the little girl's waist. Constance yanks the little girl backwards. IT fell forward over the exact spot where the little girl previously stood.

The little girl releases a small scream from the suddenness of the grab and that her face literally came so close to getting eaten.

Catching the little girl, retracting the cord, Constance said "It's all right. It's all right. You're safe now!"

The kid is crying, confused, and frightened, not fully comprehending what just happened. Constance places the girl behind her, using her own body as a physical shield to prevent IT from acquiring this kid again.

Pennywise snarls, enraged that his chosen prey has escaped his grasp.

He then does a complete turn when he spots Constance all the way on the other end of the narrow passage they're on. Instantly a maniacal grin encases his face in delight.

"Connie. Little Bittie Connie. So nice to see you again," giggled IT, delightedly, trying to provoke a response.

The kid whimpers clutching onto Constance's free arm and burying her face into the fabric to block everything out.

Constance stands firm although inside she's trembling with fear, not saying a word, struggling to contain her shaking hands over the gun she now has pointed straight at Pennywise.

"Little Connie. I've really missed you. After all these years we get to have fun again. And you know what…HENRY HAS MISSED YOU, TOO," cackled IT, sinisterly.

Mentioning Henry Bower is what did it.

A flash passes in her mind. Her on the ground with Bower standing over her at his mercy.

Before the memory can go back further Constance has had enough. Snapping out of it she opens fire on It. The cheers of the crowd for the baseball game has completely masked the sound of the gunfire along with noise from a ball hitting a bat.

The entire time she's shooting Constance has one arm wrapped around the little girl, backing them up as fast as she can. IT is forced to retreat laughing crazily all the while.

Constance finally makes it out from underneath the bleachers with the kid safe in her arms.

Constance moves them into the light out in the open, but still protected where the crowds could potentially see them now.

Wheeling around, slipping her gun back into its hiding place, dropping down on one knee so the two are eye level, Constance said "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Y-Yes," stuttered the little girl, swaying from side to side.

Constance doubts that.

Cupping the little girls face in her hands, Constance said "What's your name?"

"Victoria," murmured the little girl.

"All right, Victoria. Do you live here in Derry," asked Constance.

"No," said Victoria.

"I need you to listen to me very closely. Where's your mom," said Constance.

"In the seats," answered Victoria.

"Victoria, you need to get out of this town tonight. Convince your parents that you need to leave. You cannot stay in this town after what just happened. Do you understand," said Constance.

Bewildered and confused, Victoria said "What was that?"

"A monster. Don't tell them about it because they might not believe you. Just make an excuse. Victoria, do you understand what I'm telling you," said Constance.

"But what if they don't listen? What if they keep us here," said Victoria, scared to death.

"Then you stay close to them at all times until you do actually go home. Do not be alone. Always keep a door open or stay in the light. Once you leave Derry you'll be safe," reassured Constance.

"Who are you," said Victoria.

"A friend. Now go back to your mom and stay there," said Constance, giving her a gentle push forward.

Victoria doesn't hesitate. She dashes over to the bleachers, rejoining her mother.

Deeply affected by the close call witnessed here Constance briefly glances back towards where IT was last seen. Pennywise may have retreated, but this is far from over.

Constance needs to find the other Losers now. They have to be notified.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Constance and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and gloomy days. **

**The 8****th**** Loser Chapter 5 **

The harrowing encounter with Pennywise stuck with Constance all the way to the restaurant. No matter what methods Constance uses she can't force it out of her mind especially after Pennywise brought up Bowers. A man, no a monster, she's fought very hard to keep pushing to the back of her memory for years and years. The last thing she wants is for him to even resurface now.

The one consolation Constance has to hold onto is the fact she managed against all odds to save a small child from a terrible fate at the hands of Pennywise. Constance can only hope Victoria listens to her warning, heeding the danger that comes with merely being in this dratted backwater town.

Her parents better actually get their heads out of their asses and get with the program. If they don't then they're daughter may not survive the next few days let alone hours and they'll never know the real reason why.

Constance was shaken out of these thoughts the sheer moment she comes face to face with the restaurant Mike informed her the meeting of the Losers Club is taking place.

It's the moment of truth.

Constance literally told herself inwardly to just screw it and marched inside. The hostess by the main entrance once she heard the name of the party Constance came in to meet then leads her over to a more private sector of the restaurant for larger than usual groups.

It's a circular room where one side is cut off from the rest of the eatery by a beautiful and massive sized fish tank. Someone is already standing there with his back to her, but even though Constance can't see his face she immediately knows him because something inside of her does it for her.

"Mike," whispered Constance.

Spinning around at the slightest sound of her voice Mike then faces her with wide eyes. The shock on his face is then quickly replaced with mixed combinations of disbelief, happiness, but most of all relief that she's actually showed up to this gathering.

"Connie," breathed Mike, rushing forward to pull her close in a big hug wracked with countless emotions that neither of them can place.

Constance returns it with equal force. Yes she's justifiably nervous and anxious about multiple things weighing on her mind right now, but after so long apart she kind of loses herself in the moment of actually being reunited with long lost friends.

The hostess departs in order to tend to other customers, allowing the two to have privacy in their moment.

Separating, hands on both her shoulders, speaking with genuine sincerity in his tone, Mike said "I'm glad you came."

Pointing an emphatic finger at his face in warning, Constance said "You better be right about this, Mike. Otherwise I'm going to be on the receiving end of a lot worst than a court martial or dishonorable discharge. I'm not kidding you when I said you called me while I was on a tour of duty."

Nodding his head apologetically, Mike said "I know and I'm sorry, but this had to be done."

Sucking in a deep breath as she steals her nerve, Constance said "I saw him, Mike. I just saw Pennywise."

"What," said Mike in alarm.

"Yeah. I passed by a baseball game on the way here and caught the Clown luring a kid away from her mother under the bleachers. Don't worry I got to her in time. He didn't get her," assured Constance. "I managed to get her away from him. I told her to get out of town with her family. Make up whatever excuse she can think of. Hopefully she succeeded."

Mike releases a huge exhale upon hearing this, running a hand over his hair, lost for words.

"How much time do we have," inquired Constance.

"Not long," said Mike, bleakly. "I pray the others remember like we do. Otherwise…Otherwise Derry doesn't stand a chance for both now and the future."

"Fingers crossed they at least show up," joked Constance, smiling slightly in an effort to try and lighten the already gloomy mood.

Fiercely determined towards their common goal, in downright desperation, Mike said "Somehow we have to convince them. We must."

The duo doesn't have to wait long before the first member belonging to the rest of the Losers club shows up.

Bill certainly doesn't disappoint.

As soon as Bill enters the circular room Mike rushes the poor guy the same as he did her. Bill is taken aback, but pleased to see him, too.

"Whoa! Hey! How you doing," said Bill, patting him on the back in a friendly greeting if not a bit confused.

"Bill," said Mike, grinning like mad as he releases Bill. "I didn't know if any of you would. I mean after all this time…But of course you came."

"Yeah. You know, an oath is an oath. Losers…got to stick together, right," said Bill, slowly going over the Losers Club as if he's only just remembering it.

Constance can tell by his facial expression that this is the case.

"The Losers," said Mike, pleased Bill said this. "You remember that. That's good. What else do you recall?"

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but then at the same time he spots Constance standing by the fish tank behind Mike.

Squinting his eyes at her as he tries to place her, Bill said "Constance?"

"Yup," confirms Constance, grinning toothily at him. "It's good to see you, Bill."

The two of them then share a tight hug. Away from Bill's line of sight both Mike and Constance exchange a knowing look with each other. If Bill is already starting to remember things like the Losers Club after so long apart then it's a splendid indication that the others might do the same, too.

The three of them are then interrupted as another person arrives to add to their number. His voice is different and he may have aged like the rest of them, but the way he talks hasn't altered at all.

As Eddie is notifying the hostess about all the things he is allergic to he freezes in the doorway as he spots Mike, Bill, and Constance already standing their staring at him with equally dumbfounded and flabbergasted expressions overtaking their faces.

"Holy shit," exclaimed Eddie in a truly stunned fashion that only he can pull off.

Constance can't hold it in. She almost busts a gut laughing in open amusement at the familiarity of it all. Same old Eddie. Hope he never changes.

Richie, Ben, and Beverly arrive next at the same time with the latter announcing their presence by abruptly banging on the gong close to the doorway.

In fake seriousness, Richie said "This meeting of the Losers' Club has officially begun."

Chuckling lightly, Eddie said "Look at these guys."

Richie and Beverly are able to be identified right away, but Ben leaves the rest of the guys perplexed. Ben used to be so chubby when they were kids. Now he's so skinny, handsome, and well muscled. The guys may have had a hard time with it, but not Constance. No, she could tell instantly who he is because of his eyes. The soft warmth and gentleness that was always present hasn't changed about him at all.

Now the party can really get started, but there's still one member missing.

Stanley.

When is he going to show up?

**Authors Note:**

**Still taking suggestions on what her token should be and where her experience just like everyone elses should happen. **

**In honor of the brand-new Justice League: Dark Apokolips War film that just came out I uploaded a new story called Morning Star based off of it. Please check it out and let me know what you think. It would really mean a lot to me to see what your thoughts are about it. **

**Also, watching it gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie? **

**Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should be. I really need this figured out because the following chapter after this one will be where her superhero name is chosen for this story. The choices are now down to Tempest and Twilight. **

**Just a heads up I'm accepting suggestions on numerous shows, books, and movies to write about in the future. You see I'm trying to reach my goal of 100 stories on my profile. Currently I have 4 left to go after this one until I get there. So think it over and if I feel a connection with what you suggest I'll do it. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. Apologies for it taking so long. I've been debating on how to go about it for a while and finally figured it out. Hopefully I'll be able to dish out more for my readers now that we're passed this crucial turning point. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Sayuri Wren, Fifth Turtle, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, The Emperor's Daughter, Glenstorm's Daughter, Dianca Robbins, Morning Star, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire and Ice, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire And Ice, Morning Star, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, Fifth Turtle, The Emperor's Daughter, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
